


Soothing Daniel's Nerves

by ninwin000



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Tit job, Tit wank, Titfucking, Tittyfucking, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwin000/pseuds/ninwin000
Summary: Daniel is still nervous about being with the woman who used to date Captain America, so Peggy decides to relax him with a little special something.Just a little quickie I wrote in about half an hour. Might edit later.





	Soothing Daniel's Nerves

The first time Daniel and Peggy made love, it was in a frantic, passionate hurry. They’d repressed their feelings for each other so long that finally being able to act on those feelings was explosive. They simply couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They tumbled into Daniel’s bedroom, Peggy fell back on the bed with her skirt up, Daniel undid his trousers, and they made wild love right then and there. All told, they both came within fifteen minutes, and rode the afterglow of finally being together through the rest of the evening.

It was such a rush that Daniel didn’t have much time to think about things. But now, confronted with the prospect of repeated sex, on its own merits, Daniel was a nervous wreck.

He hated being that kind of guy, but it was hard not to think of the pressure involved in following Captain America. Even for a fitter man, a man with two legs, that was a daunting prospect. For Daniel… He didn’t want to think about it, but it was hard not to.

Of course, part of him realized that Peggy would never expect Daniel to match up physically to Rogers, but even so, he didn’t want to be a disappointment as a lover. If Peggy and the Captain had slept together, it would still be in her mind, coloring her perspective.

“What’s wrong?” Peggy broke off the kiss to ask. She could tell he was preoccupied.

“Nothing,” Daniel lied and resumed kissing her. His hands squeezed her thick, curvaceous backside and she let out a little hum of pleasure against his lips. That seemed to distract her well enough. Her own arms were wrapped around his neck, hands running through his hair.

She pushed forward against him just enough to make him lose his balance and plop backwards onto the bed.

“Oh, sorry, Daniel,” she apologized.

“It’s nothing,” Daniel assured her. “Honestly, I… okay, you caught me, I’m a little nervous.”

“Nervous?” she asked as she leaned in and put his arms back on her waist. “Why on Earth would you be nervous? I mean, not to diminish your feelings, I just mean that this isn’t the first time we’ve been together anymore.”

“Yeah, but it’s the first time of all the rest of the times,” Daniel attempted weakly. “I just mean, we’re over the rush, and now…”

“What?”

Daniel couldn’t bring himself to say the whole truth, so he said a fraction of the truth. “I just hope I’ll be able to satisfy you, the way I am.”

“You had no problem doing that yesterday. Or, is this about Steve?”

“Look,” Daniel said hurriedly. “It’s nothing. It’s stupid of me to try and bring that into the conversation as if it’s your problem, when it’s not. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Peggy said evenly. “I loved Steve, yes. And I love you, Daniel. That’s what matters. Your body is no less capable of making love to me than his. Listen, with most men in my life—not with Steve, I admit, but with the other men I’ve slept with, I’ve had to…” She trod delicately. “I’ve pretended.”

Daniel had heard that women did that sometimes. He was sad that Peggy had felt she needed to do that, and wondered how common it really was. Had a gal ever pretended for him?

“But I didn’t with you, Daniel,” Peggy said firmly, her English accent sounding matter-of-fact as ever. “You had no trouble whatsoever in satisfying me. Truly.”

This did make Daniel feel a little better about things.

“Have other guys been nervous about this sort of thing? I mean, have there been other guys? I hope you haven’t had to go these years without some companionship.”

“Well, the men at the SSR are really the only people who know about Steve and I. It’s not a thing I advertise, for many reasons. I expected a lot of men would feel as intimidated by him as you, even men without amputations.”

Daniel chuckled at the whole thing. He was being silly, and Peggy was swell for tolerating his worries. Peggy leaned in and kissed him, long and passionately.

“Would it help if I did something with you that I never did with him?”

“Like what?”

“Well, just stay sitting there and I’ll show you,” she said. There was an excited gleam in her eyes, but her voice was smaller than normal.

Peggy unbuttoned her blouse and let it drop to the floor. Her breasts—encased in a lacy, white brassiere—were massive, and absolutely spectacular, better than any he’d ever seen, in person or in the magazines. And he hadn’t even really seen them yet, not fully. The first time they'd been together, Daniel had pawed at them through her blouse, undone enough buttons to expose some of her bra, but again, they had been in such a hurry. Taking in the look on his face hungrily, Peggy reached around behind her back and unhooked, letting the fabric fall forward and exposing her great, big, magnificent melons.

“Yowza,” Daniel said aloud without meaning to. Peggy beamed, a slight blush rising in her cheeks.

“So you like what you see,” Peggy cooed, and Daniel nodded helplessly as the busty brown-haired beauty got down on her knees between Daniel’s open legs. The bed was at just the right height that when she leaned in, the underside of her bosom rested on his lap.

Peggy looked up at him lovingly with those beautiful brown eyes as she deftly undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers, so that his johnson was standing attention out in the open. She took one voluptuous breast in each hand and squeezed them together around his cock.

Daniel had heard a buddy of his once describe doing this with a particularly well-endowed hooker, but though his description was essentially accurate, it did no justice to the sensation coursing through Daniel’s body in that moment, as Peggy slowly slid her tits up and down around him.

“Oh my god, Peggy,” he moaned, and Peggy sped up ever so slightly, her beautiful flashing eyes drinking in every movement of his face as she pleasured him. “You’re amazing.”

“So are you, darling,” Peggy purred up at him. “If you weren’t, I wouldn’t be doing this.”

She did seem to be enjoying herself a lot more than Daniel would have expected for such a one-sided activity, but she couldn’t have been feeling half so amazing as he. Just the sight of it was intoxicating enough. Peggy’s tits were so big, his entire penis disappeared when she slid them up his shaft, and only the tip of his bell-end was visible even when she slid them down.

“Peggy,” he groaned as he felt his climax approaching ever faster, “I’m close.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Peggy said, her voice low and tinged with a seductive edge that told him she knew the answer already.

“No, but… I mean, I haven’t done anything for you yet. That’s not right.”

Peggy smiled brighter than ever, and when she spoke it was in a thrilled hum of arousal. “We have all night, my love. I’m your girl now, and I want you to be the first man to finish on my breasts.”

He could feel the orgasm rising within him as she bounced her breasts faster around him.

“Come for me, Daniel,” she moaned, her voice higher-pitched and breathier than before, “Come on my tits!”

If her ministrations didn’t push him over the edge, her words did. Daniel came hard between her tits, sending a stream of come up through the enormous valley of her cleavage, painting her throat and chest white.

Daniel was floating on the biggest high he’d ever been on—the most amazing orgasm he’d felt in over twenty years of orgasms—when Peggy surprised him again by cleaning off his cock with her mouth. When she took his head between her lips, he seemed to come all over again, letting loose what was left of his seed into his girlfriend’s sweet mouth, where she swallowed it gamely before pulling her body back to sit on her knees.

“Peggy, I… wow…” Daniel gasped between heaving breaths, stumbling over his words. “I never thought you would… I mean, not in a bad way, of course, not as a judgment, I just mean I never expected that…”

Peggy giggled. “I know. I may be English, Daniel, but I’m not repressed. In fact, darling, I think you’ll find that when I’m with the right man, I’m as un-prudish as women come.”

She moved herself upward to lock her lips to Daniel’s in a sweet, sensual kiss. Smiling, she brought his hand to her panties. She was damp as all get out.

“I’m going to clean off my chest,” she whispered. “And then I want you to take care of this for me.”

Daniel couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I think eventually I'm gonna write all of my fandoms with tit-fucking smut.
> 
> Also, I might write a second chapter for this one though about Daniel satisfying Peggy with my other favorite activity.


End file.
